


Everything's Okay

by cnell



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnell/pseuds/cnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing William realised was that it was raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Okay

The first thing William realised was that it was raining. The second was that he was in yesterday’s clothes and rather uncomfortable, and the third that this was not his bedroom. And then none of that mattered, because Lizzie Bennet was asleep next to him and he did not know if life could get any better.

It got better. She stretched, nuzzling into his shoulder like a cat, and blinked up at him with a drowsy smile.

A moment later she was bolt upright, staring at the weak morning light filling her room. “Oh lord,” she mumbled, pushing her hair out of her face. “I just closed my eyes for a second.”

He scrambled to a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. She was still there when he stopped. “Hello,” he said.

“Hello,” she said, and they looked sheepishly at each other. The events of last night were resurfacing. William had turned up on her doorstep, desperate, like something out of a cheesy romance novel. But Lizzie had embraced him – even now he could not believe it – and then they sat on her bed and talked for hours.

She had been attentive, even worried, her eyes searching his face. He must have looked pretty terrible; he had been running on three or four hours of sleep a night for weeks. Sometime past midnight she had curled up against his side, and suddenly he was waking up and it was seven in the morning.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” William said, because he did not know what else to say.

“It’s okay,” Lizzie laughed, blushing. “I mean … I’m not.”

The tone of her voice made him lightheaded. She leaned up to kiss him and he was lost for a moment, realising he could do this again and again, possibly as often as he wanted for years. It was wonderful.

Then he pulled back and frowned. “Is something burning?”

Before Lizzie could answer, someone knocked frantically on the door and hissed, “ _Lizzie_. Look, I’m coming in. Are you guys being gross?”

“What! No! I mean, it’s not _gross_ , Lydia….” Lizzie jumped up and stepped toward the door just as her younger sister appeared in an oversized tee shirt, hair messy and one shoulder bare.

Lydia looked at the fully-clothed, embarrassed two of them and smirked. “So, absolutely nothing happened. What a surprise.”

“Shut up,” said Lizzie. “What’s going on?”

“Well, Mom’s making you French toast for breakfast and she kind of lit a towel on fire.”

Lizzie clutched Lydia’s arms and looked at William. “Oh holy god, _no_.”

“That’s what you get. Weirdos.” Lydia shrugged, then cocked her head at him. “You know, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you guys are kind of cute together. You should totes take Lizzie out for coffee sometime, Darcy. Soon. Like, _now_.”

William cast about for escape with comical panic, judging by the look on Lydia’s face. Lizzie ran to the window and stared at his car, way down there by the curb in front of the house. The only way to the front door was down the stairs and past the dining room, in full view of the kitchen.

“Maybe we can climb down the drain pipe,” she said.

But Lydia, it seemed, had the situation covered. “You have five minutes,” she told them. “Wait for my signal. If you’re caught I’ll deny everything.” Then she vanished.

William stared after her, trying to be annoyed and failing. It had been Lydia, after all, who blatantly ignored his request for secrecy and told Lizzie what he had done for her; Lydia who found him on the porch last night and marched him up the stairs past Lizzie’s astonished parents. He was beginning to realise he would not be with Lizzie without her – and she was not going to let him forget it.

“She’s, um. Persistent,” he said.

“Who knew I’d miss that so much,” said Lizzie, shimmying out of her sweatpants and grabbing a pair of jeans from the floor. “Oh, don’t face the wall for chrissakes, it’s nothing you won’t see in a day or two.”

“I … what?”

“ _Nothing shut up._ ” She shoved his shoes at him, grabbed his hand and yanked him out of her room.

They tiptoed to the top of the stairs and looked down. The air in the dining room was so hazy, it was a small miracle the smoke alarm hadn’t gone off. Lizzie’s face twitched and suddenly William was shaking with suppressed laughter. They slumped against the wall and tried not to look at each other.

In the kitchen, something heavy hit the floor and shattered.

“Whoops,” said Lydia cheerfully.

Mrs. Bennet said something – wailed something, actually – but William was too busy being dragged downstairs and outside to catch it. Lizzie pushed him out the front door and spun, auburn hair flying, to flash a triumphant smile at Lydia, who was grinning at them from the end of the hall. He managed to get his shoes on before they made a run for the car.

They were pretty thoroughly damp by the time William got the engine started, but that was all right – they had made it and now they were driving anywhere, anywhere at all for an hour or two. A little later, sitting in the rain-shadowed car with Starbucks coffee, they would call Gigi and watch her burst into tears.

But for now Lizzie was laughing again, pulling her sleeves over her hands and pressing them against her face. “We’re okay,” she said. “Everything’s okay.”


End file.
